Jeff's Proxy
by MaiXii
Summary: "You are so ugly, I just want to make you beautiful, so don't run." He says menacingly. "Just go to sleep" She shakes her head. "Please, please don't. I'll do anything. Just don't kill me. Please!" She says, tears dripping down her nose and onto her tattered chest. He feels a tightening in his chest as she cries. He tries to lift his knife to make her beautiful, but he can't.
1. Chapter 1

He grabs her arm and she bites back a terrified scream as his nails puncture her skin.

"You are so ugly, I just want to make you beautiful, so don't run." He says menacingly. "Just _go to sleep_" She shakes her head.

"Please, please don't. I'll do anything. Just don't kill me. Please!" She says, tears dripping down her nose and onto her tattered chest.

He feels a tightening in his chest as she cries. He tries to lift his knife to make her beautiful, but he can't seem to move. She continues to cry and something within him snaps. "Stop crying." he merely says. She continues to cry and he waits awhile until he yells it. "Stop crying!"

She jumps at the sound, and her whimpers stop, and she sniffs a bit, but the tears still fall. "S-sorry." she says without thinking.

He harshly laughs at her. "Your sorry? You are a fool. Here I am about to k- make you beautiful, like me, and you apologize? You're an idiot girl! An idiot!"

She looks at him, into his red eyes, and studies him. He looked like an average teenager, well, slightly. About 17 years old, square jaw, a handsome face, but his eyes. She was drawn in with his eyes, slightly attracted to his red, slightly deranged looking eyes.

"I shall let you live." He says, snapping her out of her trance. She lets out a breath of release, and starts to speak but he cuts her off. "But you shall be my proxy, my slave of sorts. Slender has plenty of them, Masky and the like, and I want one so you shall be mine."

She thinks for a while. "Does that mean, " she says, in her strong British accent, "that I have to kill people?"

"No. You just…. Actually, I don't know what you do. I guess you just kinda lead them to me, and I make them beautiful."

"You mean kill them?"

"Yes, but I like the way I phrase it. Kill makes it sound… less _beautiful_." He says, twirling a piece of her black hair with his finger.

She shudders. "Ok. Does that mean I have to have an appearance change?"

"For what?"

"You don't want my parents to arrest you for kidnapping their daughter."

"Hmm, good point."

xoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo oxo

"_Kelly Clayworth. 17 years old. Black hair. Green eyes. If you have seen anyone of this description, please contact XXX-XXX"_

Kelly puts the newspaper down. "Wow, its only been a day, and they've already put my face in the papers."

"Well, you are a lawyers daughter Kels. Of course they would do something like this."

Kelly runs her fingers throught her now shoulder length black hair. " You don't suppose I should dye my hair now?"

"It would be a good idea." A voice with no sound says.

"What the hell is that?" Kelly says, covering her ears. Out of nowhere she gets a headache.

"Whoa, calm down, it can't hurt that much. Its just Slender. He won't hurt you. Unless you provoke him."

"I apologize for my rudeness. I assumed she was like you Jeff." Slenderman says.

"Like… him?" She says, the headache becoming slightly faint.

"Crazy." Jeff and Slenderman say at the same time, making Jeff go into hysterical laughter. Kelly jumps at the sound, and becomes tense.

"Don't worry, you will get used to Jeff, Kelly, and the sound of my voice, over time."

Kelly nods, not asking any questions. "Slends, how do you like my cutting technique." Jeff says, running his fingers through Kelly's hair, and she shivers at his touch. "I did a damn good job."

"Kelly, me and Jeff shall work on getting you some hair color from the store. Any specific color?"

"I want a permanent blue. Like a dark blue. That'd be awesome."

Jeff looks at her, then to Slenderman. He shrugs. "Alright then. Stay here."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo x

"If this shit gets on my hair Kels." Jeff menacingly says.

"I'm sorry."

"Ugh, it smells like paint."

"Its hair dye, Jeff. It's basically hair paint. Kelly, are you almost done?"

"Yea, It just has to dry now."

"How long will that take?"

"Not that long. I've been dying my hair almost all my life. I know how to do this."

Jeff sits on the chair in the 'abandoned' cabin they have made their headquarters.

"Alright, just a few more minutes, then I will have Colbat Blue hair."

"Nice." Jeff says with a sick smile. "A new and improved Kelly, the killing machine."


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly faces the other way as Jeff kills her new 'friend'.

"So beautiful, isn't she Kelly?" The 'friend' writhes in pain, and Kelly looks directly into her eyes.

"Yes Jeff." she says, smiling wickedly.

Jeff cackles and cuts the girls face more, and a few drops adorn Kelly's cheek as she turns to face the opposite way again.

xxxxxxxJxxxxxxxx

After a while, its over. The girl is dead, with a wide craved smile on her face.

` "Ah, a work of art, isn't it Kells?"

"Yes Jeff." Kelly diligently says.

"Face me." Automatically, Kelly looks at Jeff. He smirks, and goes over to her.

"You got some of her blood on your face." Jeff grabs her face, and licks it roughly, getting all of the blood off in one lick.

She shivers, and quietly moans. "Jeff…"

"Hm?" he says still licking her face, despite the fact all the blood is gone.

"Who's next?" He stops licking her, but still holds her face.

"I don't know. Just stay undetected." Kelly nods. "I wonder if your parents are still looking for you."

"They aren't. They never really loved me much, so why would they continue to look?"

"I don't know. But that is good. It is good, because you are mine, and only mine."

Kelly's eyes widen and her heart skips a beat. "Y-yes Jeff."

xxxxxxxxKxxxxxxxx

"Do you miss them?"

"GOD! You scared the living fuck outta me Mr. Slender Man."

"I see that you have picked up Jeff's vulgar language." Kelly blushes.

"Yea, well, we are around each other a lot. I mean, I am his proxy…"

"I know." Slender Man says. He glides over to her, and starts… talking again. "But, I ask again, do you miss your family?"

Kelly looks at his blank face. "No.. To be honest, being Jeff's proxy is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've never been happier. My parents hated me, and I was treated like shit, or well crap ever since I could talk. So I do not miss them, and I never will."

Slender Man says nothing, and just vanishes before her eyes. "What a weird and random question…" Kelly mutters.

xxxxxxxxxSMxxxxxxxxx

"Jeff…" she moans when he bites her neck roughly.

"Kelly, I'm horny." He bluntly says in her ear.

She trembles as he moves his hand lower and lower, and she tries to move it away. "Jeff, don't…"

"Please?" He coos into her ear, knowing that he didn't need to do much to persuade her.

She's silent, as if trying to refuse his demand, but speaks beside herself. "Yes Jeff."

He smiles wickedly, and gets to work.

xxxxxJxxxKxxxxx

"You did it again. You manipulated me." Kelly says sadly. "You promised you wouldn't. But I knew you would."

Jeff looks at her, her head snuggled into his bare chest. "I can't say no to you."

"Cos you're mine."

"No, because I love you."

Jeff is silent.

"The more you manipulate me into having sex with you, the more you have me find people for you to kill, hell the more you do random shit like lick my face, the more I love you. Its really sick if you think about it, but its true."

"Kells, I-"

"Don't say anything Jeff. I know I'm just your proxy, and it'll never happen."

"Kells, just go to sleep." Jeff sighs.

Kelly feels a tear fall from her eye, then closes them. "Yes Jeff."


End file.
